vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reisen Udongein Inaba
Summary Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ) is one of the legendary moon rabbits who fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds that began in 1969 A.D. after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Making her way to Gensokyo, she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely High 6-A to 5-A Name: Reisen Udongein Inaba Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Around 40 years old Classification: Moon Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Flight, Wave Manipulation, Afterimage creation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Hallucination inducement, Insanity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Island level (Should be far superior to Cirno and comparable to other incident resolvers), likely Multi-Continent level to Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Marisa and Utsuho) Speed: At least FTL (Superior to Cirno) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Island level, likely Multi-Continent level to Large Planet level (Able to survive Okuu's casual spell cards attack) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Hundreds of meters. Interplanetary with telepathy, as she is still connected to the psychic network of the rabbits on the Moon. Standard Equipment: A variety of drugs, courtesy of Eirin, a megaphone-esque gun, and Ultramarine Orb Elixir Intelligence: Likely above average. One of the more stable and logical people in Gensokyo. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Lunatic Red Eyes:' Through her Lunatic Red Eyes, Reisen has the power to sense and manipulate waves of all kinds. Her signature use of this power is, through establishing eye contact, manipulating the brain waves of her opponent to drive them insane, causing hallucinations. She can leave her opponents short-tempered and irrational by increasing the frequency of brain waves, or leave them apathetic and depressed by decreasing them. Reisen can also manipulate light and sound waves to distract the senses of opponents indirectly, concealing the paths of her danmaku, creating after-images of herself, and casting large scale illusions. Reisen is immune to most abilities based on waves, as well, such as the powers of the Three Fairies of Light. '- Moon Rabbit Powers:' As a moon rabbit, Reisen can send and receive ESP waves through her ears, transmitting rumors, emotions, and thoughts to other moon rabbits. Though she is far from the Moon, both spiritually and physically, she can still participate in the psychic network of the rabbits on the moon, though she tends not to. Skill Cards: *'Disbelief Aspect:' Projects an illusionary clone of Reisen on a different wavelength. *'Disorder Eye:' Sends several clone images around. The spread-out dummies then regroup where they split off while damaging the enemy. *'Eyesight Cleaning:' Marks an area in her line of vision that expands. If the enemy is in that area when she finishes, they will be momentarily seized by a glance of madness. *'Illusionary Blast:' Attacks with the insanity wavelength directly ahead. *'Mind Bending:' Fires shots over a wide range. *'Mind Dropping:' Fires a bullet into the air, which turns around and falls to earth. *'Mind Explosion:' Fires rocket-shaped bullets that release spiritual energy on impact. *'Ocular Spectrum:' The enemy sees various illusions while Reisen dashes. *'Ripple Vision:' Fires a ring-shaped eye beam. The beam expands over time, so avoiding at a distance is difficult. *'Ultrared Field:' Places a wavelength conversion field around her. Anyone who enters it has their vision disturbed and will be unable to hit with projectiles. *'Ultraviolet Field:' Releases a wavelength that disturb's the enemy's consciousness. They'll see things that aren't there. However, virtual bullets have real effects. *'Undersense Break:' An eye wave that deals damage at close range. Spell Cards: *'Empty Heart "Scars of an Empty Heart (Discarder)":' Fires bullets that cause spiritual damage. *'Farsight "In the Red Moonlight (Infrared Moon)":' Unleashes waves of madness, throwing the enemy into utter mental chaos, unable to tell where Reisen is. *'Fascination "Corolla Glance (Crown Vision)":' A spell that releases rings that get larger as they get farther out at high speed. *'Illusion Bomb "Myopic Firework (Mind Starmine)":' A sniping spell card that fires spiritual explosions in every direction. *'Life Elixir "Peerless Patriot's Elixir":' Takes a dose of the Eirin Brand enhancer. Attack and defense power increase with each dose. If she takes too many, Reisen is damaged and causes an explosion. *'Poison Smokescreen "Orb of Gas-Treated Weave":' A drug that reacts with air and becomes gas. Since the gas is heavier than air, it sticks to the ground and sucks life out of opponents. *'Red Eye "Viewing the Circle Moon (Lunatic Blast)":' Sends strong ESP waves skyward in this wide-range attack. *'Shortsight "Ultrashort Brainwave (X-Wave)":' A wave that will make the enemy insane. She will see hallucinations of Reisen, and will receive damage from these hallucinations. *'"Stare of the Hazy Phantom Moon (Lunatic Red Eyes)":' Releases swirls of light at a wavelength that forces the opponent into madness. *'Weak Heart "Empty Heart, Empty Mind (Demotivation)":' Bathes the opponent with eye beams of lunacy at point-blank range and induces shock. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Aliens Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Monster Girls